


The gift that keeps on giving

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, just pure cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Tony gives Steve something very special on Valentine's.





	The gift that keeps on giving

"Hey, Cap." Tony walked up to Steve, who was at a window, looking out into the city.

"What's up?"

"You know, today's Valentine's Day, and everyone's getting their special someone something, so..."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Is this going anywhere, Stark?"

"As a matter of fact, yes there is. I got you a gift."

The super soldier felt a blush come onto his face. "W-what? T-Tony, you didn't have to get me anything-" He was cut off as his lips were covered by the other man's, a warm feeling rushing through him as he and Tony stood there, kissing one another for a while.

A sigh escaped his lips as Tony broke off the kiss. "...Good lord, what on earth was that about?"

"I told you, Rogers, this is my gift to you. You like it?" Tony smiled widely at him.

Steve's lips quirked up into a smile. "Oh, Tony. Looks like I might have to give you one as well." He pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed him back. Tony returned the hug and the two stood in front of the bright city lights illuminating the night.

Tony couldn't be any happier. Looks like Valentine's Day was starting to become his favorite holiday after all.


End file.
